Olly Fudge and the Ray of Onimosity
by Car Skygar
Summary: Olly is a fifth year at Durmstrang when things go haywire and a strange force is found by she and her friends. Dark, Mysterious, and introduces you to a new demention of the wizarding world. R and R.
1. Back Again

***This is the edited version, I changed some things, now it makes more scence and the grammer, spelling, and punctuation is a bit better. New readers:I hope you like this! Please R/R!***  
  
  
  
Olly Fudge and the Ray of Onimosity  
  
  
Olly boarded the train to the northern coast somberly. Once again her father hadn't come to say goodbye, he never did, "too busy" was always his excuse. But her Mom came, and her twin brother and sister too. They always came. Olly waved out the compartment window at them.  
  
The train gave a lurch, and began to rumble away over the countryside. Olly was  
headed to Durmstrang, a magic school in the far north. Scince she was alone she   
slipped a hand into one of her bags and pulled out her precious CD player. After months of begging and sneaking she had finally accuired one from some vender in London. She then had one of her father's "friends" put a tiny, yet complicated charm on it so it would play in high magic areas.  
  
After clumsily fiddleing with the headphones, and finally getting them draped around her neck --almost choking her-- she pressed play . It was good music. No matter how hard anyone in the wizarding community tried they'd never be able to top it with their pitiful excuses for insterments. Why they couldn't just settle for a simple guitar was beyond Olly, but she suspected it was somthing to do with ego.  
  
She fell asleep slowly on the uncomfortable, sticky, and hot seat and dosed on, only waking for the food cart at noon. When she woke up later, in mid afternoon, she took her three duffle bags off the overhead shelf and boarded the next train. She was packed in a car with six other people, three older men traveling together sat cramped on the seat accross from her, a dosing old maid in the corner, and a watery looking woman with a wailing baby.  
  
The next four hours were definately not pleasent. Olly strained to look out the  
window, past the baby's flailing arms and the snoozing figure of the old lady. But  
soon it was dark and the train began to slow, finaly reaching the station with a   
loud squeeling of brakes.  
  
Olly flung her bags over her shoulders aquardly and stumbled down the stairs.  
The station was almost deserted, exept for the peoplewho came off Olly's train. But they all scampered away quickly, leaving Olly to walk to the docks alone.  
  
She spotted one other kid she knew by sight walking in the other side of   
the street, lugging a heavy trunk behind her. Olly gave a small wave when the girl glanced at her, but other than that, the girl didn't even acknowledge her existance. As she neared the docks more mysterious children began popping out of allys carring thier luggage, none of them caring to wave "hi" or start up a conversation.  
  
Olly was used to being ignored. At school, at home it was all the same. The only place she got credit in was Dark Arts Awareness class and Muggle Studies too. She knew she was strange, but not why. The only thing she could think of was about her being extremely short. Other than that she was fairly normal, straight dark brown hair down to her waist, black eyes, and thin but dark eyebrows that for some ironic reson always curved up on the end, making it look like she had tiny horns on the very edge of them. Maby thats it, she sometimes figured, who would want to be friends with a girl who has horned eyebrows, right? It was a pitiful excuse, but Olly was fairly happy thinking that. Or there was the fact that she had the temper of a time bomb. She was acctually proud of that, it was her ibggest defence.  
  
The docks were deserted entirely of Muggles, leaving the white masts of sailboats to shine peacfully in the moonlight. Mr. Millitance, the "obediance coordinator" at Durmstrang, was directing a cluster of nervous first years on how to get on the ship. Olly, being a fifth year dropped her bags over the railing casually, slid herself under the lowest bar, and then let go. She landed with a small thud, magicly on a ship at least twice the size of the Titanic, only this one was bewitched not to hit the numerous iceburgs up in the arctic circle (Olly liked Muggle movies too).  
  
Olly moved over as a third year dropped from above. Two house elfs were   
already tossing her bags onto a cart, and not being the slightest bit careful   
with them either. Olly was sure she heard a something crack inside her bags.  
  
"Thanks,"Olly said sarcasticly, grabbing the carts and bags up before the   
little monsters broke somthing else.  
  
"'Welcome, Miss,"one of them said, flashing her a muderous look from   
his neon yellow eyes.  
  
Olly walked to her hotel-like room on the ship, sighed, and threw her bags onto the bed. It was a long way to Durmstang still, even after spending a whole tiresome day on trains. She felt a slight jerk and an increase in pressure as the ship dove into the ocean.  
  
Olly walked below the deck to the kitchens on the ship. Several make-shift   
tables had been put up and were already stuffed with hungry students pigging   
out on soup, bread, and hot mulled spice apples. Olly went up to the cafeteria-   
style counters, got some food, then stood against the wall eating.   
  
She only had one true friend at school, Petier Polliof, but he lived right next to the school, about ten minutes away in a small wizarding village. So that left Olly all alone on the huge ship.  
  
Not that there weren't people around, just unfortunatly annoying people. Olly moved to the lounge, deep in the hull of the ship, and sat down on one of the stiff leather chairs. Bolivar Bantoff, unfortunatly for Olly, was sitting close by. But he was always nice to her, a thing Olly didn't get much. He was funny, everyone laughed at his jokes and stupid little speeches, or just at him. But Scince she was going for the same kind of reaction, she tried not to laugh. Olly had once tryed so hard not to laugh in second year that her stomach hurt for a half an hour afterwords. He had a very strange accent, and no one really knew where he was from.  
  
Bolivar was tall, had blazing blue eyes and white blonde hair. He was considered handsome by most of the girls Olly knew, and she guessed he was... a little. But she was more concerned with his hight, it was hard competing for class clown when your opponent is a severly taller than you.  
  
"Fudge,"Bolivar began with a horrible sounding fake British accent and a cheesey smile,"How please- ant to seev you."  
  
"You might want to work on your accent a little, Bantoff," Olly said. She knew it wasn't a good come back, but she was saving up for when school was really started."So, what did you do this summer?"  
  
Even if they were playfull enemies, Bolivar was Olly's closest thing to a friend on the ship.  
  
"Nofting. Nevar do nofting,"sighed Bolivar, droping the pitifull accent and rolling his eyes. His true accent was very strange and no one really knew where he was from, but Olly could guess, she had been all over the world with her family."My vive is too dull."  
  
"Me either. Dad was home some of the summer. Said he didn't want to go anywhere because he had been traveling all year,"Olly rolled her eyes too.  
  
"No vone evar came to seev me. No vone evar visited,"Bolivar grumbled.  
  
"What? You want me to feel sorry for you? I spent my whole summer being critisized by Dad,"smirked Olly,"No visitors either. Anyway how can you expect visitors when you live in the Burmuda Triangle?"  
  
"How?---,"Bolivar started, raising his eyebrows and then shaking his head wiht a smile,"I don't vant ta knov.-- Petier nevar visited you, Olly?"  
  
"He sent an owl to say the Polliofs all went to the States for the summer."  
  
"You should've owled ve. Or I you. Be better than alone."  
  
"Er-Yeah right. Like we could last ten seconds without trying to out-do eachother."  
  
"I guess sov, but hey, we doing pretty good now. Eh?"  
  
"Sure,"Olly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Fudge, see your case of R.O.E. hasn't gotten any better."said a voice to Olly's right.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it hasn't, Catty. Hows your P.M.S. doing?"sneered Olly.  
  
"Meow,"whispered Bolivar.  
  
A few kids near by giggled at thier daringness. Catilain Stevens, the most popular and envied girl in her year, had taken to bugging Olly in the past few years. But Olly knew just what made her tick, and was one of the few who dared to actually say them to her face. First, when people call her Catty, and not Stevens. Second, when people say "meow" because of her name. Third, when people make fun of her habit of turning everything into an abriviated disease. Like R.O.E. was Rolling Of the Eyes.  
  
Catty smirked sarcasticly,"Boli, why are you with this- this, er- well you know?"  
  
"It's Bantoff tov you. And Olly is not a 'er vell you know'."  
  
"Sure, if you want to ruin whatever reputation you have, be my guest,"Catty said and stutted away with her group of friends, glaring back at Olly and Bolivar.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that,"snarled Olly."I'm a big girl Bantoff, I can handle Stevens anytime."  
  
"Yeah, vell, she vis a jerk,"Bolivar shugged,"And you are not an anyfing."  
  
"Oh, so I'm, a nothing? I get enough of that at home. 'Bye," Olly said sternly.  
  
"Goodbye, Olly."  
  
"No, this is definatly not a good bye. Get your adjectives straight,"Olly walked away coldly. She knew that she had exploded on him, but time bombs had to explode sometimes, and Bolivar was getting a little too much like a real friend, she didn't want that, Petier was just fine.  
  
She went back to her room, changed into her PJs and fell asleep. When she got up she felt a little sea sick and when she got out of bed she wobbled around getting ready. An ugly green mermaid floated past her little underwater window, and later a grindylow shoved his face against the glass. A pretty group of florecent fish swam by as she was taking care of her teeth in the tiny bathroom off her room.  
  
Olly changed into her favorite blue robes, they had little yellow flowers embroidered on the collar and cuffs. She pulled on tall black boots over her thick yellow wool socks and walked down to the kitchens. It was almost deserted, as it was nearly eleven in the morning. Olly pulled a cold dish of oatmeal off the counter and sat down alone at a table.  
  
It was a long day. Olly managed to stay away from people.She barricaded herself in her room, listening to CDs and reading her new schoolbooks. She only came out for meals. Finally a big jostling jerk notified her of the ships landing on Dimsmali Island. Olly's little window immediatly glazed over in a sheet of ice from the coldness outside, but just before that she spotted a huge building standing alone in the middle of the fresh white snow. She had arrived. 


	2. A New Year

~~I said I write long chapters and I mean it I do.(Or maby they're not long chapters, just long ideas with wrong and incorrect typing, resulting in misspelled words and quite a few typos) Sorry it took so long for all you folks who read this. Here it is :) Chapter two!~~  
To all former readers:This is an edited version. Some things have been fixed, just to warn you, you might want to skim through and see whats been changed::  
  
  
  
***  
  
Olly quickly pulled on her thick fur coat and started up the stairs at the end of the hallway. The deck was extremly slippery and all the students were sliding around, one sixth year was doing a triple sow-cow on her ice skates that she had brought. The plank was down and at the end of it was a croud of students who lived closer to the school and were waiting for their friends.  
  
Dimsmali Island was, in truth, a giant glacier that floated around the northern seas and oceans. It had a big village on the opposite side of the school that was occupied with alot of strange sort of people. A lot of hags, a few grumbly half giants, and even a werewolf or two wern't uncommon to see.  
  
The heels of her boots clicked as Olly walked down the plank and into the snow. The sun was almost setting and the ice covered ship was glittering red from it. She could see her breath in the frozen air. Olly spotted Petier in the hectic croud, waving his hands so she would notice him.  
  
"Olly! Olly, ofer here!"He yelled in his spirited voice.  
  
Petier had grown a lot. He like most of the other fifth years was now a head taller than her too. He had black hair that was smooth and hung down the sides of his head, grayish green eyes, and a huge, yet strange smile.  
  
"Petier!"Olly shouted shoving her way over to him,"You've grown?"  
  
"Vut? Do I need your permission?"he said cocking his head then laughing,"Vat is ex-act-i-cally vut my muver said."  
  
"Well shes short too."Olly was overwellmed at his hight, it seemed so strange, he used to be only a few inches taller than her.  
  
"You are not vat short,"He said, then seemed to question his words.He smiled, proud of his new inches,"Vell you vern't vast year."  
  
"I missed you so much! How come you never owled me?"Olly said giving him a suspicious look as she turned away from the unpleasant subject.  
  
"Dad said it was too vuch to fly owls ofer the ocean,"Petier sadi sarcasticly."Plus ve only came home two days ago."  
  
"Lets get inside, shall we? I forgot how cold it was here,"said Olly turning towards the huge block of stone that was Durmstrang and huddling up inside her coat.  
  
Durmstrang had a nasty reputation to the rest of the world. An expecially nasty one. Olly had been very afraid when she got the letter of attendance. Her father being the minister, she had heard terrible horror storys about it from his collegues (sp). Ones about them strapping bad children on the glaciers, or leaving the stupid ones out in the snow, and horrible things about dark arts. Her father hadn't been too pleased with that letter either.  
  
Rumors usually turn out to be wrong, but this, unfortunatly, was a completly different case. Olly had now been to the glaciers sixteen times, at an hour each, and once for three. It wasn't that bad if you remembered to carry your coat with you at all times (Then you wouldn't be that cold when you got caught). As for the dark arts in the school that was true too. They did teach dark arts to students, but only so they could defend against them, and only if you were in an advanced class. Which Olly was. Level nine in Dark Arts Awareness, a fact she was very proud of.  
  
Olly and Petier struggled to open the giant stone doors and a little breeze of hot air got to them as they stepped in. The hall was huge, yet still very crouded. It was very, very loud and the echos of voices bounced off the high celings.  
  
The first years were all huddled in a corner, scared to death, and when Millitance's conformity wistle blew they all jumped and squeeled. Right away Olly slipped in line next to Petier, and stood straight up in perfect posture with her chin held high in the air. The hall was silent as Millitance began to walk up and down the lines of older students, scaning with his hawk eyes for anything out of place.  
  
He paused by Olly, just long enough to look her up and down. Olly gave him a slight smirk and he glared some more at her before continuing down her row.   
  
Once he had been through the rows of students he blew his wistle again and pointed to the dining hall doors. Olly saw him strut over to the first years huddled mess and start to place them in a line, instructing them harshly. Olly rembered that all too well. Being so small with this gigantic stranger barking at you. Olly wished she could wring his neck along wit hevery other student in the hall at that time.  
  
Millitance was probly the most hated adult in the school. He was crude, and huge, and grumpy. Always ready to catch students in the slightest trouble. Not many of the other teachers liked him either. Proffesser Dilotramous, the dark arts teacher, positivly hated him after he had gotten rid of all the ghosts and haunts that used to roam the school. She had insisted that they were all of the fairly friendly type, but he went ahead and expertly exosized them away.  
  
The whole group of students hearded into the dining hall quickly and quietly, and sat down at thier assigned places at the unpolished wood tables. Small ceramic plates and crudly shaped silverwear sat at each place setting.  
  
The wistle blew yet again and the first years stumbled/marched into the hall where Millitance sat them down at the end of one of the two long tables.  
  
"They vook about halv dead,"Petier commented.  
  
"I can bet we did too,"Olly said with a grimace.   
  
Petier nodded slighly as Proffesser Karkaroff came into the hall from the back door that led to the teacher's dining room. Millitance blew the wistle twice and it bounced all over the hall, deafening students for a moment. Karkaroff mounted the steps to the silver podium, spun his goatee, and cleared his throat.   
  
"Students. This institution is strictly dissiplinary. No nonscence, no foolish ways..."  
  
Olly remembered the whole speach from all the years before, and now the first years looked like they might wet thier robes at any moment. Exept for one small one who sat with his lips pursed and his vision locked straight on Karkaroff. Strong little bugger, Olly thought, good for him.   
  
Olly had completly tuned out the speach of rules, regulations, and punishments.  
She was starving, Petier was twirling his finger around his chin, imitating Karkaroff, and the first years almost made her laugh out loud.  
  
He turned his head and looked straight at Olly. She smiled, slightly embarrased, and he smiled back. Olly reconized him at once. He had dark hair and soft gray eyes just like his brother.  
  
"First years! Up!"Millitance bellowed. Olly jumped at the voice, almost as much as the first years themselfs. Petier gave her a strange look.  
  
The first years all sprang up and marched to the front, near the podium, and stood in a line.   
  
"Names!" ordered Millitance.  
  
"Alet, Chemie."  
  
"Allecro, Jennifer."  
  
"B-Berber, Sh-Shivly,"Stuttered a pale boy.  
  
"Diggory, Chaspar,"said the boy in a dignified way. (As dignified as one can be in front of a thousand people he doesn't know.)  
  
The Diggory's. His dad worked for the ministry and they visted with Olly's family a lot. She remembered many pleasant times with them, they were extremly easy to get along with. She rembered Cedric the most though. They had been best friends when they were little. Olly had cried her eyes out, and swore she'd positivly die when she ran out of tears, when the news came about him. Chaspar was Cedric's cousin on his dad's side, but he usually hung around them during the summer.  
  
"I know the Diggory kid there,"Olly muttered and pointed Chas out to Petier.  
  
"Vell goody vor you,"Petier said nastily, but smiled to say he was only joking. They both knew it was a surprise to already know someone at Durmstrang. It was very unusual and lucky.  
  
After "Zambinn, Taylor" had had his turn, Karkaroff stood back up and announced that dinner was served. At least three hundred house elfs bustled through the doors carrying heaps of bowls and trays, stumbling from the weight of the food. They sat the food on the tables in front of the students and grumbled away. This was the best eating there was at Durmstrang until Christmas, besides the candy everyone sent home for.   
  
Stew, reindeer, dragon, potatoes, pork, more stew, carrots, potato soup, and even more stew. All Olly could really eat was the second kind of stew and a few potatoes. The rest was disgusing looking, or burnt or just plain too strange.  
  
"Olly, is vis dragon meat poisinous?"Petier asked, eyeing the glob of weird meat on the end of his fork.  
  
"Are you really gonna risk it?" Olly asked prodding it with her knife.  
  
"Vell, I guess not,"He said wrinkling his nose as he tryed to get the glob pryed off his fork. It flew and landed right in the middle of Olly's potatoes.  
  
"Its not."Olly said, and smiling stuck it into her mouth. She had expected it to be strange, but not quite that bad."Errrgggg!"She croaked, spit it into her napkin, and drank some water while still maintaining a disgusted face. "May not be deadly, but it tastes like... well you know what."Olly slowed down as Millitance strolled by behind them. Down the table somone snorted with laughter.  
  
"I hear 'ya Olly. I hear 'ya!"Fallon Knute shouted wiping her own mouth off.  
  
Fallon was extremly annoying.She was from America, and was always talking in American Muggle slang that no one else understood. She had short intellectual looking brown hair and sarcastic blue eyes. She was not the least bit intellectual. She was probly the stupidest girl in the year, too stupid to be sarcastic. Olly almost time-bombed on Fallon, just for the one ignorant comment. But she restrained herself to just being rude.  
  
"Yes, it is,"Olly answered curtly.  
  
"Aw, 'cmon, be cool, lighten up,"Fallon begged, but, lucky for Olly, the desert was being brought in and she had a chance to turn away. Stale tasting chocolate cake and some caramel puddings were distirbuted troughout the hall. The "last" sweets till Christmas. Olly helped herself to a piece of cake and scraped off all the icing because it tasted like tar. Petier stuck his spoon into his bowl of pudding and as he pulled it out a glob the size of a puffa pod was stuck to it.  
  
"Know vut?"Petier asked swinging the ball of pudding back and forth,"I'm not vat hungry."  
  
"Me either,"Olly said poking at her cake carefully."Lets go."  
  
Olly and Petier slid off the bench and started for the door. Olly poked Chaspar on his shoulder as they passed, he stopped glaring at his untouched food and smiled up.  
  
"Olly! I'm so glad there is someone else I know here, I was so worried,"Chasper sighed, letting a little exasperated look escape him.   
  
"Me too, Chas."  
  
"Hello,"Petier said butting his way into the conversation cordialy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chasper Diggory,"Chas said, standing up and offering his hand to be shaken,"Everyone calls me Chas."  
  
"I am Petier Poliakoff,"Petier announced, taking Chas' hand and shaking it vigorously."You may call me Petier." They all started to walk to the commons, Chas glancing at his new suroundings.  
  
"Are you Olly's boyfriend?"Chas asked casualy, looking up at Petier and still smiling as if he had asked how the weather was back home. I forgot how "in-your-face" he was, Olly thought quickly, he is way off on that topic.  
  
"No,"Olly and Petier both answered at once.   
  
"Just best friends,"Olly added, they both got that kind of thing a lot when they were together.  
  
"I thought Ced was your best friend."Chas asked, recalling the past, his eyes turning firery and watery at the same time. He was obiously still very sensitive about his cousin's death.   
  
"He was when I was five,"Olly said in a motherly, yet sarcastic tone.She felt bad for him. He should be over that by now, Olly thought wearily. She put her arm around Chas' shoulder comfortingly. She repeated her mother's most common phrase,"Times change, people change, thats just the way it goes."  
  
Over Chas' head she mouthed,"I'll explain later," to Petier who looked puzzled and left out.  
  
"Yes,"Chas sighed,"I know."  
  
"Ve're here!"announced Petier suddenly as they reached two giant, beautifully carved doors. Olly and Petier opened the doors together in presentation style for Chas, who gaped as soon as a crack of light escaped into the dusky halls.  
  
"Oh,"he said in awe,"Its great, wow-- Just, wow."  
  
Olly smirked at his amazement. The commons were pretty fantastic. The ceiling was vaulted hundreds of feet above, held up by gigantic delicatly carved pillars. The far wall had windows climbing to the top, that looked in one the commons from the dorm rooms. The east wall had huge windows that looked out onto the snow barren country outdoors. The middle window was a beautiful stained glass wolf howling at the sky.  
  
Victorian-era chairs lined the walls and many round wooden tables. Fireplaces were arranged along the walls, all crackling and glowing happily, if it weren't for the sculls and pendants sitting on thier mantles it could have been quite a nice place. Several students were sitting in the commons or walking, laughing, and talking too. Olly's little group walked over and sat in a small bunch of chairs near a fireplace.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?"Olly asked Chas teasingly.  
  
"You bet,"answered Chas still gazing around,"Its even a bit better than Hogwarts."  
  
"You mean vat place vere my bruther vent last year?"Petier asked suddenly, glad he actually understood somthing enough to talk,"Vor de Trivisard Tournavent?"  
  
The color drained again from Chas' face.  
  
"Petier!"Olly spat in disgust,"Go!"  
  
"I did not do nufting!"  
  
"Just go over there and wait. Allright?"Olly managed to say a little calmer.  
  
"Vine,"Petier said and sulked away to another group of chairs.  
  
"Its allright Olly,"Chas said looking at his shoes,"Don't worry, I'm fine, just fine."  
  
"Sorry about that, he just-- doesn't know yet. I need to go tell him. You'll be okay, just try not to think right now,"Olly patted him on the shoulder again, stood up and walked over to Petier, trying not to think about how strange Chas was acting.  
  
As she neared Petier he glanged up in a stubborn way and a bit sarcasticly asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that. Its just that, Chasper's cousin, Cedric--he-- he died last year,"Olly said as calmly as she could,"In the tounament, he was the one boy who died, Peliv had to of told you, I dont want to explain."  
  
"He told me. I thought the name vas famliar,"Petier said kindly,"He vas a good friend?"  
  
Olly nodded,"C'mon, lets go."  
  
When they got back over to Chas he smiled up as if to say he was sorry. Petier understood it but still said strongly,"Sorry, I didn't knov."  
  
"Its allright,"but form the slight look in the back of his eyes Chas was lieing as he said that.  
  
The common room hall was packed and noisy now, tons of students milling around (exept for the first years). Catty suddenly popped her head out from behind one of the thinck pillars with a little smirk on her face.  
  
"Nice little boyfriend you've got there, Fudge, but dont mind me saying, isn't he a bit young for you?"she sneered.  
  
"Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow,"Olly sang loudly. Once she had finished the whole Meow Mix jingle Catty's head had vanished back to behind the pillar. Chas was glowing red from embarassment, and was looking at Olly like she had sprouted a few extra ears on her nose,"That would be Catty, or 'Catilane',"Olly explaned, fakeing claws,"Just say 'meow' and she'lll back off."  
  
"Er- yeah,"Chas said so scepticly that Petier was forced to laugh at the strange look on his face.  
  
"Don't vorry, you vill catch on soon,"Petier said.  
  
Millitance literaly bursted through the doors behind them, and with a flurish of his wand said "sonoras"to his wistle softly.  
  
"Quick, cover your ears!"Olly hissed at them, and they did so just as he blew his magnified wistle sharply. The screech echoed over the gigantic room, causing students to cover thier ears and moan or curse.  
  
"Children to bed now!"Millitance shouted,"First years, your room assignments are posted on the doors! The rest of you know what to do!"  
  
They stood up and went over to the dormitory doors which had many, many students milling past as the first years became squashed behind the sturdy oak doors when as they tried to read the slate nailed to the it. Petier squeezed in to the squashed spot and read Chas his room number, considering he was taller, and also the fact that he was trying to make up for the accident earlier.  
  
Olly went over to the girl's door and up the crouded staircase to her room. She slipped her wand into the keyhole and the door popped open allowing her just enough time to slip inside before it automaticly shut. The room was nice, but certainly not comfortable. Two canopy beds, hung with green and black velvet, were aranged in the cramped room, barely fitting in with the two wordrobes, two bedstands, two chairs, and two desks.  
  
The door opened and Olly's roomate, Davita Helmok, a fourth year, popped inside.  
  
"Hello Davi,"Olly said in what she hoped was a cheerful manner, Davita was easily offended. Olly was determined to start this year off right and not rick the rest of it with one comment like she had all the years before.  
  
"Hello Ally,"Davita answered kindly with a smile. She also had a bad accent, hardly capable of pronouncing a short "O".   
  
Their bags had allready been taken up and dropped on top of their beds. Davita began to unpack all her robes and things into her wordrobe and Olly soon did the same. As hard as it was for her to admit it, there was a nice thing about being the Minister's daughter. She always had the latest trends and fads in fashion, a sort of insurance against Rita Skeeter's photographer. Alot of the wizardly fashions were nice, and naturaly Olly was appauled at muggle clothing, but she wore it when she had to.   
  
A pair of red dragon hide sneakers, a flowing green silk cloak, a pair of knee high boots with fairy jewls on the sides, and numerous other clothing items later and Olly was unpacked, exept for one item. She slowly dipped her hand into the enchanted bag and pulled out her Silver Arrow 3000 gently. Davita gasped, she had come over to admire Olly's things as soon as she had finished with hers , and was now standing over Olly's shoulder with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh waw,"she cooed,"What type is that?"  
  
"A Silver Arrow 3000,"Olly said proudly,"Its a new prototype. The company gave a few to father as gifts. They have the very latest charms, hex proofs, and balancing cautions."  
  
"Can I tauch it?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
Davita held it delicatly, admiring it from a few angles and finally handing back to Olly.  
  
"Thanks,"she said as Olly stuck it into her wordrobe.  
  
The bell rang when they were almost finished getting ready for bed. The lights faded out in a few seconds and Olly was left in the pitch black with a tooth spark still in her mouth. She stubbed her toe on the corner of her bed before getting in it. And fell asleep with the little spark still burning off mint in her mouth uncomfortably.  
  
  
***  
  
I know all my chapters have been a bit introductory so far, but we'll get into one of the plots in the next chapter, dont worry! And sorry for my mistakes but as of now, I too lazy to fix them  
  
Thanx 2-  
Neva, Bookworm, Dreamer, Sara Potter  
Luv U Guys!  
  
***  



	3. A New Day

This is an edited version. The only reason I didn't go on before was because I got to corner I couldn't get out of and by changing a few things around I did. Still as good as new though!!!!!!! so all you new readers read it and reveiw!!!  
thanx  
*  
*  
*   
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
The bell in the highest tower of Durmstrang clanged noisily, awaking every last student at five in the morning. Olly folded her pilow over her ears and moaned into it. "Surely it can't be morning already?" Olly asked in her mind, and the other awake and aware part of her answered "Yes, so get your lazy rear out of bed or you'll be late!"  
  
Olly nearly fell over trying to get untangled from her bedding and Davita laughed at her from their little bathroom.   
  
"Shush it, Davi,"Olly snorted, half awake and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Davita yawned and nodded her head in a slight apology while she brushed her glossy blonde hair. Olly wobbled over to the sink and began to wash her face. The ice cold water woke her up speedily and, soon, they both were ready in fresh red robes, hair in braids (a uniform rule), coats, boots, hats, gloves, books, bags, and in Olly's case, a pocketfull of sweets.  
  
Olly headed out the door and down to breakfast with a large group of people she had never really cared for. Someone slammed their hand into the back of Olly's head with a great force, tipping her over, but she caught her balance and began to walk faster.  
  
It can be said the most of the Durmstrang students were burly, strong, and most of all dumb, but it was the ones the weren't that stood out. For instance: Catty was smart, witty, and, yes, scrawney, but she also had a biting tounge, and even bullys don't like to have their own feelings hurt. Bolivar wasn't the brawniest guy you've ever known, but he was funny, and people who were smart enough to have a sence of humor appriciated a good laugh. Olly didn't even know what she and Petier were, no one else did, and that created problems.   
  
Olly entered the hall and sat down next to Petier, who seemed like he had gotten no sleep at all. He yawned and waved to her then turned back to the door and waited. It was a custom at the school; no one could eat untill all were present for breakfast. It was considered one of the worst rules by many students because many were sound sleepers and did not enven hear the bell toll. Olly listened to her stoumach growl as the hall grew steadily more crowded. At last a first year popped in the door to many hollers and shouts of cruelness and the food appeared on the table suddenly.  
  
"God bless,"sighed Olly in a rather hurried grace. She dipped her spoon into a pot of hashbrowns and was soon stuffing her mouth with all the energy she'd need till noon lunch break.  
  
"Ya knoe, vis year ve can start a team?"Petier said through a mouthfull of eggs.  
  
Quidditch at Durmstrang was organized in student formed teams. Scince Olly and Petier were now in the right year they could form thier own team, and not just tag around on other's. They had been planning a team ever scince they became friends, the Dragon's Torch, they had dubbed it in second year. But Olly had been having her doubts latly. She had Keeper for the Wolves the year before, a winning team. Why go and reck her luck?  
  
"Yeah, but think about it,"Olly reproached him, swallowing her food,"We'd never even-"  
  
"Don say vut I fink you vill,"Peteir said raising his eyebrows. He put on a high pitched girly voice and continued,"Ve vill nevar have en-ouf players... Our team vill be horr-i-able!... Ve are not poopular en-ouf."  
  
"Got that right!"Catty shouted from down the table causing her friends to explade in laughter.  
  
"You know that cat that was aroud the school last year?"Olly asked Petier while pretending to ignore Catty's taunts.  
  
"No,"Petier answered, almost reading Olly's mind as usual.  
  
"Well, it got rabies and died!"Olly said vengfully to Catty who had been listening for a good spot to jump in and was now glaring at Olly in a terribly evil way.  
  
After a little more discussion about forming a team breakfast was suddenly over. House elfs passed out scheduals to all the students who were all talking rampantly about who was in whose classes.  
  
"Ve are in a lot togever vis year,"Petier said looking over Olly's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, thats good,"Olly answered, and then had to do a double-take,"I- I made it into level 10!"  
  
Petier just gaped,"Vat is not fair! I am not even understanding my level 5. Some people are juvst too smart. DAA vis one of da hardest classes. Do you knoe I am hating you right now?"  
  
"Are you done whining?"  
  
"No, but I vill congradulate you: Yehaw!"he shouted in mock exitement and all the while collecting strange looks and glares.  
  
"Have you been talking to Fallon?"Olly asked him,"Shes the only one I know who ever says 'yehaw', are you okay?"  
  
"Fine,"he said standing up and pushing his plate away,"Lets go?"  
  
"Yeah," Olly said picking up all her things and heading with Petier to wait in the entrance hall. The bell rang nearly a second after they got out of the door and they were soon being pushed along in a tidal wave of students.  
  
"See you in second block!" Olly shouted to Petier over the din of chattering girls and grumbling boys.  
  
Olly's first class was Divination with Proffesser Watworth. He was a strange man with long blonde hair, a slightly lost look in his blue eyes, a huge nose that seemed to have been broken quite more than a few times, and a slight scence of foretelling. Really all he could See were accidents or complications, and when he did it right you couldn't have seen a happier man. He would literaly shout, to the annoyance of the students and faculty of Durmstrang. But Olly liked him, he had saved her from trouble a lot with his "powers."  
  
He stood by the door greeting his class with a slight smile. He shut the heavy wooden door when the bell rang, exactly. Olly set her bags down at one of the empty round tables, taking time to notice that most of the students in the class wern't exactly friendly with her or she with them. Catty and er minions occupied many tables in the corner of the room. Plus almost the whole Scion quidditch team, who were beaten badly by the Wolves, parcially due to Olly's good goal blocking.  
  
Fallon pranced over to Olly's table and had a seat.  
  
"Wanna compare scheds?"  
  
"Huh?"Olly said.  
  
"Scheduals. Do- you- want- to--"Fallon started.  
  
"I'm not deaf!"Olly shrilled handing over her piece of parchment,"Fine."  
  
"Oooh, we have Potions, and Runes, and Transfiguration, and Charms, and Bibbity Bopity Boo together."Fallon said. Olly was staring at the chalkboard, "You're not listening are you?"  
  
"Wha?"Olly said turning to her with a ditzy smile.  
  
"I swear, you're worse then my sister."  
  
"Am I?"Olly asked,"And just what is that suposed to mean?"  
  
"I--"Fallon started.  
  
Lucky for them, Watworth had stepped up to the front of the room and cleared his throat,"Ahem. Class, this year we have a rather large curriculum, so we will have to work speedily. I need all of your cooperation, lest I loose my job, as the headmaster implied. I will lighten the homework load as long as you make classes go swiftly and smoothly. It is all I ask and expect of you.  
  
"On a happier note, we will be starting with telepathcy, the art of thoughts. Today you will simply try to tap into eachothers thoughts. Even Muggles can do this simple task though they dont realize it sometimes.   
  
"I'm going easy on you today, so dont expect the work to be like this the rest of the year,"Watworth warned,"Now, find a friend and talk. Yes, talk. You can try to read eachothers minds or just finish their sentances. I want no horse-play or goofing off."  
  
"Wow, hes a lot more serious than--"Fallon started.  
  
"Last year. I know, I think Karkahoff is really..."  
  
"Laying the load on him. Thats not right its only..."  
  
"The first day of school. Whoa, this is too strange, how..."  
  
"On Earth did Victor Krum ever graduate?"  
  
Olly laughed, talking to Fallon wasn't as bed as she might have thought,"Acctually I was going to say 'how are we doing this?' but yours was funnier."  
  
"Eeeeewwww!"Someone is Catty's group errupted,"You think hes cute?!"  
  
Catty's eyes were wide and she was turning a shade of magenta. Olly had to laugh.  
  
"Who?"asked Dayle Lolio, a nosy boy who had been in several of Olly's classes.  
  
"MYOB!"Catty shouted as Watworth walked calmly over.  
  
"You girls need to keep quiet. If you want to gossip please do it on your own free time."Watworth said. Then in a whisper almost everyone could hear he added,"He doesn't like you back, and if he did it would never work between you two. Try somone else."  
  
With that everyone in the class who wasnt afraid of Catty burst out laughing. Which means just Olly. Catty flipped her hair and turned around,"What is he? Dear Mida in the Daily Prophet advice columns?"  
  
The next two classes that morning went along swiftly, in a manner of speaking. Bolivar was in Olly's potions class, but luckily so was Petier and they spent the period loudly making fun of little, meek, and mousey Proffesser Squele. Olly got all her pocket candy taken away by Proffesser Froin in herbology when he found her feeding a chocolate frog to a Halvto Dragon Trap. It was lunch hour soon and Olly found herself slumping down the halls alone after a long lecture from Froin.  
  
When she had almost reached to the dining hall there was a clicking on the window pane next to her. She found the usual Great Armbrusting owl waiting to deliver a fresh Daily Prophet, Ministry Muggle Update, and a letter. Her father insisted that she stay in tune with every single Ministry, Muggle, and family event, so she got updates daily. Only usually there was a package of candy from the twins and Olly was a bit dissapointed.  
  
Olly gave the owl a pat on the head and sent him on his way back to the ministry headquarters.She lugged the armful of papers and her bag into the hall and sat down next to Petier who was happily scarfing down all the food he could hold. Luckily the rule didn't apply to any of the other meals or Olly would've been shouted at untill she was thirty, she was that late.  
  
"Hey, Olly,"Grady Grier said uncomfortably from the other side of the table.   
  
"Hey,"Olly said scepticly. Grady had never said much of anything to Olly in all her years at school. Why was he all of the sudden sitting there and acting moderatly friendly? Olly glanced at Petier for a clue to the answer. He was smiling up at her and had amazingly swallowed his huge mouthfull of food.  
  
"Yes?"Olly asked him suspiciosly.  
  
"Olly I'd vike you to meet Grady, the new seeker of Dragon's Torch."  
  
"Petier, I said I didn't---"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh! And I'm not just deflating, he has agreed to be on our team."  
  
"What team?"  
  
"Vhy, only the one ve've been dreaming of scince second year!"Petier said striking a dramatic and corny pose.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I'm here?"Grady laughed,"You seem to be having a two person conversation."  
  
"Sorry,"Petier said in a boss-like tone,"Vets get down to team buissiness. Grady, you can get Cassius Forbes, right?"  
  
"Yup, no problem. He and I are best friends. He'll come along,"Grady said.  
  
"And Olly who can you get?"  
  
"No one. I told you, I gave up,"Olly said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Am I going to haf to disown you?"Petier said in a coaxing way,"C'mon?"  
  
"I told you what I thought,"Olly said clearly, unfolding the paper to hide her face.  
  
"We need a good keeper to play--"Petier started.  
  
"Shhh, I have to read this,"Olly hissed from behind the buisiness section. Grady said a quick goodbye and went off to find Cassius while Petier began stuffing his mouth once more. Olly continued though the paper: Dian Desto's album went Orb. Another group of first years arive at Hogwarts. Rita Skeeter's photographer was missing.(Olly remembered the time she had had to kick him off her window ledge at the Ministry Headquarters and thought, "Good ridance.")  
  
The bell rang once more and everyone dropped the food and began to rush to their classes is a virtual flood of red robes. Olly and Petier made their way to Charms class. Olly was still frustrated about the quidditch team. If she didn't agree Petier would likely go on without her, he was a very independent person, he had done it before. As they entered the tower classroom Olly began to negotiate,"Ok, what if I did join the team? We won't ever get enough people."  
  
"Not untill you help recriut,"Petier explained.  
  
Olly sighed, why? oh why, was he making her go through this? She had pretty much gotten on every possible person's case at one time or another. It wasn't very likely they'd just forgive and forget.  
  
Fallon plopped down next to them with a perky-to-crack-glass,"Hey, all!"  
  
"Hi ya,"Petier answered in a strained voice. It was as if he was trying hard to eliminate his accent. The words came out sloppy and slurred, sounding a bit like a southern U.S. accent than anything. Fallon raised her eyebrows.  
  
Olly just nodded and continued to rummage through her bags for one last sugar quill. All she found was a packet of pepper imps that Proffesser Froin had missed. But Proffesser Hollande was so alert, Olly doubted he wouldn't note the smoke.  
  
"Oh, I love those!"Fallon exclaimed.   
  
"Doesn't everyone?"Olly answered."Can't have any now though, Hollande won't like it."  
  
Just then the Proffesser walked into the room, causing the classroom to go quiet. He was a strange man, posessing a certain forboding arua. No one in the school liked him. The reason was unknown, but Olly was always very suspicious around him no matter what he said. Once, in third year, he had asked her to stay after class to talk about the few assignments she had skipped, and Olly had scrambled to get out of the room just quickly enough to yell "I'll be late!" behind her as an excuse. He was a normal looking man: black clean hair, fair hight, Spanish features, but then one spotted his eyes. A sort of invisible glare escaped them, even when he was laughing or smiling, which was often, but it was just strange.  
  
"Hello, class!" He started enthusiasticly,"This year we will be working with medical charms. Get out your books and turn to page twenty six on Lactose Tollerance Charms for the Dairy Challenged. Clever name wouldn't you say?"  
  
The class replied with a few grunts and groans that sounded a very slight bit like an agreement. On the page was a simple diagram of a sparkling wand pointed at the bare stoumach of a middle aged wizard who was moaning and clutching his sides. Olly got queezy looking for the page in the book. Her lip began to shake. If there was one thing she never could stand was blood, or guts, or just about anything that happened when a person got hurt. She had been dreading this class scince she came to school, but it had finally come with all its glory.  
  
"As you can see the man is in distress and with stoumach pain,"the professer continued."All it takes is a simple spell. Darosia Litrostia! Just like that, a very simple and easy to remember spell. And make sure to think about acid while you say the spell."  
  
"What kind-"Lolio began.  
  
"Any kind, but if you insist on knowing, sylic acid provides the most healing powers,"Hollande explained," Now, who's lactose intollerant?"  
  
No one raised their hand. Hollande strolled around the room, looking for a victim."You, young man."  
  
"Me, sir?"Petier squeeked nervously.  
  
"Yes, you. I'd like you to come over here and let me put a simple curse on you,"Hollande said brightly as Petier began to push back his bench and go to the front of the room with a pasty white face. "Don't worry it wont hurt too badly, I'll numb it a bit."  
  
Hollande poked his wand at Petier's stoumach, causing him to moan as if he was just punched. Hollande straightened up and began to speak to the rest of the class. "I have placed a small curse on this young man to demonstrate-"  
  
"My name is Petier,"moaned Petier in a pathetic protest.  
  
"To demonstrate the pain of a severe reaction. Now, who would like to try the spell out on him?"Hollande continued, grinning at the class. No one raised their hand for a moment, but soon a boy called "Brash" by most volunteered and lumbered up to the front of the room.  
  
"Darosia Litrostia,"he said with little enthusiasm. Nothing happened and Petier rolled his eyes, wishing for the pain to just be over.  
  
"Try again,"Hollande urged.  
  
"Darosia Litrostia!"Brash said and nearly instantly Petier was standing up straight, rubbing his now painless stomach. Several more students went up to the front of the room and tried and tried after Hollande had put the cuse on again  
  
"Now who else wants to give it a try?"the proffesser asked after he had applied the curse on Petier for the ninth time. The bell tolled- an angelic sound to Petier, who sighed greatly although he was still in pain. Hollande quickly preformed the antidote and sent Peteir on his way.  
  
"Remind me to never sit in the front of this class,"he said to Olly as they walked down the hallways to their classes.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Hope you liked it. Dont forget to REVIEW! Thanx if you do!  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  



End file.
